


Лучше бы она умерла

by Dull_Balrog



Series: Злодейский злодей [1]
Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog
Summary: Алану Джоне по прежнему нужна Эмма Расселл и её передатчик, так почему-бы ему её не спасти?2019.
Series: Злодейский злодей [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706596
Kudos: 1





	Лучше бы она умерла

— Хорошо, что ты очнулась. Я, честно говоря, начал переживать.  
Эмма зажмурилась. Меньше всего она хотела видеть именно его, но, к сожалению, заткнуть уши и не слышать этот завораживающий голос она не могла. Лучше бы она умерла там, на руинах города. Всё тело болело. Лучше бы она умерла там, сожжённая или растоптанная титанами. Лучше бы она умерла.  
— Зачем? — прохрипела Эмма. На большее не хватило сил.  
— Ты слишком ценный кадр, — тихо сказал Алан.  
Прикосновение пальцев к её лбу было почти невесомым, но столь неожиданным, что Эмма распахнула глаза.  
— Ты ведь поможешь мне? — Алан медленно отвёл руку.  
Эмма знала, что это вовсе не вопрос. Она провела достаточно времени с этим человеком.  
Лучше бы Эмма умерла, вот только Джона решил иначе.


End file.
